This invention relates to an improved anchor bracket and cleat particularly useful for fishing boats and the like having a small deck space.
When fishing from a small boat, it is often desirable to anchor and cast a bait. If fishing efforts are not successful at a first anchorage, then it is common to move to successive anchorages in an effort to improve results. With each move, it is necessary to weigh anchor and then drop the anchor. In those instances where the anchor is retained inside the boat, pulling up the anchor each time may require coiling of the anchor rope and proper setting of the anchor in the boat. If these actions are not properly attended to, it is possible to foul the anchor line and, perhaps, the anchor, causing in some instances a hazard.
In an effort to obviate the problems associated with constant moving of a boat and attendant anchor movement, many boats now incorporate winch mechanisms for weighing the anchor as required. Such mechanisms work exceedingly well, though in many instances comprise a great expense, particularly for a pleasure fisherman. As a result, an anchor holder and guide is a desirable feature, particularly for small boats. Such a guide desirably includes a cleat mechanism or a gripping mechanism for the anchor rope to retain the rope in the event a locking winch is not used. Of particular desirability is an anchor bracket compatible with the popular mushroom anchor. These foregoing considerations, among others, prompted development of to the present invention.